In Need of Therapy
by AquaEclipse
Summary: Reasons why the survivors of Escape the Night are in need of therapy. ("Roll credits." *ding*) Heavily inspired by a YouTube video by Leah Merone called 'Someone get these guys some therapy'. Contains heavy spoilers for Seasons 1, 2 and 3 of Escape the Night. You have been warned for mentions of death, murder, blood, betrayal and lots of it. I don't own EtN. Cross-posted from AO3.


**Eva Gutowski**

I'm Eva.

I watched six of my friends die.

I almost shot myself in a game of Russian Roulette.

I spent an hour trying not to get murdered by the staff of an evil-infested mansion.

My name was frequently mispronounced by said staff of the evil-infested mansion.

* * *

 **Oli White**

I'm Oli.

I watched four of my friends die.

I almost drowned in a dunk tank.

I was tortured with electric shocks over a thirty-minute period.

I also spent an hour trying not to get murdered by the staff of the aforementioned evil-infested mansion.

* * *

 **Andrea Russett**

I'm Andrea.

I watched four of my friends die, not including an acquaintance who sacrificed herself to save me.

I betrayed one of my friends, sentencing her to death.

I was taken prisoner by vampires.

I almost died twice.

I helped blow up a werewolf and an army general.

I spent an hour avoiding lieutenants out for my blood in another evil-infested mansion.

* * *

 **Tyler Oakley**

I'm Tyler.

I watched five of my friends die, including one of my best friends since childhood.

I tried to save one of said friends from her death and succeeded, only for her to be killed because of a petty evil Sorceress, whom was unable and unwilling to acknowledge that we beat the system.

I almost died at least once.

I barely escaped an attack from a demon from another dimension.

I also helped blow up said werewolf and army general.

I also spent an hour avoiding lieutenants out for my blood in the second evil-infested mansion mentioned.

* * *

 **Nikita Dragun**

I'm Nikita.

I watched four of my friends die, not including two acquaintances, one of whom I had a minor crush on and was brainwashed by the Carnival Master.

I was brainwashed by the daughter of the Carnival Master into performing and witnessing extremely sexually inappropriate activities.

I shot my best friend.

I almost died thrice.

I spent an hour running from zombies in an evil-infested carnival.

* * *

 **Matthew Patrick**

I'm Matt.

I watched four of my friends die, including my best friend who did nothing wrong.

I sentenced one of my friends to death, only to be chosen to save him and failed to do so in the end.

I was beat to death by a policeman, although I was brought back from the dead.

I also spent an hour running from zombies in aforementioned evil-infested carnival, and was captured by them for five minutes.

* * *

 **Joey Graceffa**

I'm Joey.

I watched eleven of my friends die, including one of my closest friends despite my best efforts to save her.

I tried to save two of said friends, but failed on both occasions.

I hold direct responsibility for about nine deaths, and am indirectly responsible for at least fifteen more.

I delivered the killing blow to two of my friends, one by writing her name in a murder journal _Death Note_ -style, another by helping shove her into an iron maiden, and didn't stop Andrea from sentencing a fifth member of said friends to death.

I also helped blow up aforementioned werewolf and army general.

I was taken prisoner by said vampires and was used as their food source for numerous days.

I was stabbed in the heart and stomach by the aforementioned evil Sorceress, though I was brought back from the dead with a contract signed in my own blood in the World Between Worlds.

I spent an hour trying not to get murdered by said staff of the first evil-infested mansion - which I 'inherited', another hour avoiding lieutenants out for our blood in the other evil-infested mansion, and a third hour running from zombies in said evil-infested carnival.

Even after months, if not more, of being unable to return home, against my will, I still have to continue my journey, because my deceased friends have contacted me from beyond the grave and are in need of my help.

* * *

We are the YouTubers who managed to _Escape the Night_ , but as we learnt, no one can truly do so.

We need your help.


End file.
